La Séptima Pléyade
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Merope es una chica que no tuvo mucha suerte en la vida. Nació en una familia que no le guardaba aprecio y la muerte le acompañó desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte. Estaba maldita. Lo supo desde el primer momento.
1. Explorando Little Hangleton

**La Séptima Pléyade**

* * *

**Explicación:** El nombre del fic se debe a Mérope, hija del titán Atlas y de la oceánide Pléyone, esposa de Sísifo que, al ser un mortal, conllevó que Mérope brillara con menos intensidad en el cielo.

**Disclaimmer:** Todo el potterverso pertenece a J. K Rowling, sin embargo la trama es mía.

Debo dar las gracias a las historias de **Dryadeh** sobre Merope, ya que me inspiraron para empezar este long-fic.

**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

**I**

**Explorando Little Hangleton.**

El pueblo de Little Hangleton se caracterizaba por ser un pueblo tranquilo. No había ningún tipo de delincuencia como sí que pasaba en la villa vecina.

De ese tipo de cosas eran de las que se jactaban los muggles vivientes en la villa, presumiendo de ser un pueblo pacífico y amable. De ser una villa donde todos los vecinos se conocían y se llevaban bien. Todos menos una familia que vivía a las afueras de la villa, en una choza que, a primera vista, parecía abandonada y, en tan mal estado, que era imposible que allí viviera alguien.

Sin embargo, de esa pequeña choza salía una pequeña humareda de la chimenea, posiblemente alguien estuviera cocinando, así que tenía que haber gente allí dentro.

Era una familia tan pobre que en el pueblo eran conocidos como vagabundos, y no como personas cuerdas, sino que temían que se acercaran a ellos porque podrían pegarles cualquier tipo de enfermedad.

Sí, en Little Hangleton se jactaban de ser muchas cosas, pero no todas eran ciertas.

Merope cocinaba concentrada en el libro de recetas que tenía en la mesa de al lado. Estaba intentando preparar un pastel para su viejo amigo David, quién le había regalado ese libro que estaba usando ahora mismo.

Ella sabía que los regalos de David solo los podía usar cuando su padre o hermano no estuvieran presentes, sino, su amigo o ella saldrían lastimados.

No quería que su padre se enfadara con ella otra vez.

Cuando terminó de amasar la masa, se limpió las manos en el vestido gris ajado y sucio que llevaba.

Antes de encender la madera, tocó su varita, guardada en uno de los bolsillos del vestido. Miró fijamente la masa del pastel mientras agarraba su varita pero, tras unos minutos de indecisión, encendió el fuego del horno de leña manualmente. Introdujo el molde con el pastel y se fue a recoger la casa mientras se cocía.

Merope sabía que no había riesgo de que su padre y hermano la pillaran, puesto que se habían ido a cazar al bosque y tardarían un tiempo antes de que volvieran con la caza. Siempre tardaban un día entero cuando se iban para abastecer la despensa.

Esos días eran los más felices de Merope. Solía ponerse a leer los cuentos de hadas que le dejaba David, o simplemente se sentaba cerca de la ventana y cantaba. Cantaba como su madre antaño había hecho cuando estaba en la misma situación que Merope. Ella lo sabía porque David se lo había contado.

Él había conocido a su madre cuando ésta salió corriendo de la casa llorando hacia el bosque. Llorando porque su padre se había atrevido a ponerle la mano encima. Pasó la tarde en casa de David y cantó para él. Desde ese momento se hicieron buenos amigos, hasta que murió dando a luz a Merope.

David le decía que era igual de guapa que su madre, pero Merope lo dudaba. Había visto una imagen de ella y sabía que era mucho más fea que su progenitora. Sabía que era mucho más fea que cualquier otra mujer.

A sus tiernos ocho años había tenido que enfrentar cosas que ninguna niña debería enfrentar; cocinaba y limpiaba la casa todos los días para que su padre y su hermano no le gritaran y, aun así, siempre encontraban algún motivo para hacerlo.

Ella deseaba ser invisible o convertirse en un ser tan minúsculo que nadie reparara en su presencia. Quería poseer alas para huir lejos de esa casa y, sin embargo, había algo que la unía todavía a su familia: su padre. Él no podía cuidarse solo y sabía que no podía fiarse de Morfin para que le cuidara. Además, ¿dónde iba a ir ella? Una squib inútil.

Ni siquiera sabía hacer magia, pero sabía que estaba dentro de ella. ¿Así era cómo se sentían los squib? ¿Con la magia latiendo en su interior pero sin acceder a ella para poder usarla? Merope no lo sabía. Apenas sabía nada de lo relacionado con el mundo mágico ni el muggle.

Solo sabía lo que oía a su padre contarle a Morfin, que había vivido rodeado de riquezas como solo el apellido Gaunt podía generar.

Merope, a su edad, sabía que su padre estaba obsesionado con su apellido, pero ella supuso que esto se debía porque, como tantas veces le habían repetido, descendían de los Peverell y de Salazar Slytherin. Y que, por ello, debían sentirse orgullosos de llevar su sangre.

Menos ella. Ella era una vergüenza para el apellido de su padre. Incapaz de hacer magia como todos sus antepasados.

Cuando terminó de recoger la casa y vigilar que el pastel aún no estuviera listo, corrió a su habitación y, levantando su camastro, sacó el cuento que David le había regalado y donde un príncipe salvaba a la princesa, cautiva en la alta torre del reino.

Se había leído el cuento un montón de veces y aun así no dejaba de cautivarla. Quería que un apuesto príncipe viniera a salvarla de esta choza, que si bien no era una torre, sí que se encontraba cautiva, y quería sentir el beso del amor verdadero y saber que alguien más, aparte de David, la apreciaba.

Lo abrazó y, con él, caminó de nuevo hacia la sala. Colocó una silla cerca del horno de leña para mantener un ojo en el pastel mientras leía y abrió el cuento por la primera página.

Se sumergió en el cuento, tan ansiosamente, que sintió que ella era la hermosa princesa, y que su príncipe de brillante armadura sin rostro, venía a buscarla y la llevaba lejos de todos. A un mundo donde solo existieran él y ella.

Cuando el dulce olor del pastel llenó sus fosas nasales, dejó el libro encima de la encimera corroída y sacó el pastel con mucho cuidado de no quemarse, puesto que los trapos que tenían eran muy finos y estaban rotos. Lo dejó reposar en la encimera mientras corría a su habitación a dejar el libro y salía con un barreño al pozo para coger agua y asearse.

Era la primera vez que iba a bajar al pueblo y necesitaba dar una buena impresión. Sabía que no podía hacer nada con su vestido roto y sucio, pero al menos podría peinarse y lavarse un poco para quitarse la suciedad.

Cuando consiguió desenredarse el pelo con un viejo peine de su madre decidió trenzárselo, como David le había enseñado que su madre hacía. Le había costado coger el truquillo a ese peinado, pero le gustaba llevarlo porque le hacía sentir más cercana a ella. Al terminar, volvió a casa, cogió el pastel y emprendió el camino hacia la aldea.

Estaba emocionada y, a la vez, atemorizada. Su padre no había parado de decirle que los muggles eran malos, que la harían daño si la veían y que ella, con su estatus de sangre, no podía relacionarse con sucios muggles. No estaban a su altura. Sin embargo, David, a pesar de ser un muggle, había sido bueno con ella, le daba cuentos siempre que podía y le hablaba de su madre. Le contaba historias y le decía los secretos para preparar comidas sabrosas y en qué parte del bosque buscar ingredientes que no fueran venenosos.

Era, posiblemente, lo más cercano a un padre que tenía, pero no lograba sustituir a Marvolo.

Le tenía mucho aprecio por todo lo que la ayudaba y los cuentos que le contaba. Era como su hada madrina de los cuentos.

Caminó tranquilamente, con una sonrisa bailando en sus finos labios, donde una herida empezaba a cerrarse.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del pueblo paró en seco. Miró a todos lados, temerosa, y a punto estuvo de dar la vuelta un par de veces antes de respirar profundamente y, suspirando, adentrarse en el pueblo, por primera vez en su vida. Se lo debía a David, él siempre le estaba dando cosas pero Merope nunca le daba nada a cambio. Ni siquiera un simple abrazo. Bien es cierto que no estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de aprecio y no le salía dar abrazos así como así, pero ella esperaba que David supiera que estaba agradecida. O, al menos, ahora, con este pastel, iba a saberlo.

Apretó la cesta contra su pecho y caminó por las calles del pueblo. Buscó las que estaban menos concurridas, en un intento por no ser vista.

Estaba tan ensimismada buscando la casa de David, que tantas veces le había descrito por su singular jardín a la entrada, que no vio el pie que un muchacho de unos diez años acababa de ponerle delante hasta que tropezó.

Merope abrió los ojos al sentir que caía y, por un momento, temió que su padre le hubiera visto venir al pueblo y le hubiera seguido. Sintió como la dura piedra golpeaba sus rodillas, ya magulladas, y logró poner a salvo el pastel para que no se destrozara.

Dándose la vuelta con dificultad por el dolor, logró atisbar a un grupo de cinco niños y una niña que la miraban con burla.

Suspiró aliviada, por un momento pensó que su padre la había encontrado. El alivio le duró poco tiempo.

Un niño rubio, mayor que ella, cogió la cesta que estaba a su lado sin que ella pudiera pararle. La abrió y sacó el pastel de su interior.

—Pero mira que tenemos aquí, si es un pastel. ¿De dónde lo has robado, pordiosera? —le dijo el niño cruelmente mientras examinaba la repostería de cerca.

—N-no, lo h-he ro-robado… lo he he-hecho yo —dijo tartamudeando y con la mirada fija en el pastel sin atreverse a levantarla más. Esperaba que los niños le devolvieran el pastel y la cosa acabara ahí.

—Sí, claro, ¿y con qué dinero has comprado los ingredientes? No nos mientas. Es imposible que una… chica como tú haya hecho esto —dijo otro niño.

— ¡Pero no la llames chica! ¿No ves que ella es un monstruo? ¡Solo hay que mirar su cara! —gritó jolgorioso y todos los demás niños rieron con él.

Merope sintió el golpe como un cuchillo que se hundía en su orgullo, si es que tuviera. Ella sabía que no era guapa, lo veía todos los días en el reflejo del agua cuando se lavaba, pero no pensó que la gente se burlaría así de ella. Sin piedad. Solo tenía ocho años, no merecía tal trato.

Apretujó su vestido entre sus manos, mientras sentía como las lágrimas invadían sus ojos y se derramaban por su rostro, empapándolo. Bajó la mirada al suelo empedrado de la calle, incapaz de seguir mirando aquellos rostros malvados que se burlaban tan abiertamente de ella.

Recordó, entonces, las burlas de su padre y de su hermano, a menudo tan crueles como las de esos niños. Pero ella no había hecho nada en ese momento para merecerlas.

Ella solo iba, inocentemente, a visitar a su amigo y a llevarle un pastel. ¿Por qué esos niños se burlaban de ella? ¿Acaso, por el simple hecho de existir, debía soportar sus burlas?

Merope hipó y entonces los niños se dieron cuenta de que estaba llorando, lo que acrecentó su satisfacción:

— ¡Miradla, si está llorando! ¿Qué pasa, que no has visto nunca tu reflejo? —dijo uno cerca de ella mientras le daba un puntapié que hizo que cayera de espaldas.

Las lágrimas de Merope aumentaron en cantidad pero no produjo ningún sonido, acostumbrada a llorar en silencio para no acrecentar la ira de su padre o su hermano.

— ¿Cómo lo va a ver si tiene un ojo para cada lado? ¡Mírala si parece un sapo! —los niños volvieron a reír.

Merope, tirada en el suelo, no hacía nada más que llorar, no se sentía con fuerzas para levantarse, no hasta que le devolvieran su tarta. No podía presentarse en casa de David sin ella. La había hecho con mucho cariño para él.

— ¡Oh, pero pobrecita, sino deja de llorar! —gritó uno que le cogió de la trenza que estaba desecha — ¿Cómo es que tienes el pelo tan largo, pordiosera? Ugh, está lleno de suciedad. Seguro que tiene millones de piojos —dijo el niño mientras apartaba la mano del pelo y se la limpiaba en el pantalón.

—No se merece tener el pelo tan largo —dijo la única niña que había en el grupo y que tenía el pelo un poco más corto que ella. —Deberíamos cortárselo. Para hacerla un favor. ¿Qué tal si le cortamos todo? Nos lo agradecerá.

Los demás niños asintieron emocionados, mientras Merope miraba la cara y la sonrisa de la niña, agarrando su trenza con sus manos como si de un preciado tesoro se tratara. Y así era para ella, pues tenía el mismo pelo que su madre.

Se levantó a duras penas e intentó, sin éxito, enfrentarse a los niños.

—Dadme el pastel. No os he hecho nada, por favor, dejadme ir. —dijo entre hipidos y limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

— ¿Quieres el pastel? —dijo la niña cogiendo el pastel de las manos del niño que estaba a su lado. Merope suspiró aliviada de que, por fin, todo fuera a acabarse y asintió. La niña se acercó a ella, con una sonrisa falsa que no auguraba nada bueno, pero que Merope no vislumbró por culpa del alivio que sentía. —Aquí lo tienes, entonces. —dijo la niña y estrelló el pastel en la cara de Merope que abrió la boca por la sorpresa mientras porciones del alimento entraban en ella. Oyó las risas de los niños, y cuando notó que las lágrimas volvían a fluir con más fuerza, salió corriendo con los ojos cerrados. Sin saber muy bien hacia donde iba.

Solo quería alejarse de la crueldad de los niños y de sus risas, que le retumbaban en los oídos mientras corría quitándose los restos de pastel de la cara.

Pronto se adentró en un bosque y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba en un claro, cerca de un lago donde se asomó para terminar de quitarse la tarta. Cuando observó su rostro, libre ya de pastel, golpeó, indignada, el agua y corrió hacia un árbol donde se acurrucó para llorar.

Ella no era como su madre por más que David se lo dijera, su madre era guapa y ella era fea. Era un monstruo. Esos niños tenían razón para burlarse de ella. Merope no debía haber dejado la choza nunca. Todo esto era su culpa.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que un joven muchacho se agachaba a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien? —dijo el muchacho con voz amable y Merope abrió los ojos asombrada.

Al ver al joven tan cerca de ella, se encogió rápidamente contra el tronco del árbol.

—Por favor, lo siento, no volveré a salir. No me hagas daño —decía entre llantos.

—Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño. Solo quiero saber cómo estás —dijo el joven.

Merope le miró desconfiada. Tendría la edad de los niños que se habían burlado de ella pero en su rostro no había ninguna maldad, solo preocupación. Su cabello era negro como el suyo pero tenía brillo y estaba limpio. Sus ojos tan parecidos a los de Merope por el color negro, la miraban sin crueldad.

Era un muchacho muy guapo y Merope sintió que podía confiar en él.

—Toma —le dijo el joven extendiéndole un pañuelo, inmaculado, con las iniciales T. R. Merope lo aceptó y cuando su piel, callosa y llena de heridas, entró en contacto con la suya, suave y lisa, su corazón latió desbocado y ella apartó la mano rápidamente, mientras se secaba las lágrimas. —Me llamo Tom Riddle ¿y tú?

Merope le miró a los ojos y luego bajó la cabeza sonrojada.

—Merope —dijo tras un largo silencio, en voz baja.

Tom sonrió y le quitó un poco de pastel que tenía en el pelo, lo que provocó que Merope se sonrojara aún más.

—Tengo que irme. Mi padre me espera. Espero que no vuelvas a estar triste. Nadie merece tus lágrimas. Nadie —le dijo con una sonrisa, se levantó y caminó fuera del bosque.

Merope le observó mientras se marchaba apretando el pañuelo de Tom en sus manos. Sonreía como una boba mientras miraba las iniciales y sentía el suave tacto de la tela en sus dedos.

Se arregló el pelo como pudo y volvió a casa, mirando a todos lados y rezando para que no se encontrara con los niños de antes.

Cuando llegó a la choza guardó el pañuelo en el bolsillo de su vestido, junto a su varita, la cual acarició inconscientemente. Si no fuera una asquerosa squib podría haberse defendido de esos niños, pero era lo que era y nunca iba a ser capaz de utilizar la magia que sentía en su interior.

Entró y descubrió que su padre había vuelto antes de tiempo y que la esperaba sentado en la mesa. Merope supo, por el rostro de su padre, que le esperaba una paliza.

— _¿Dónde estabas?_ —preguntó en pársel mientras se levantaba lentamente de la mesa. Merope bajó la mirada al suelo y sintió la tan conocida culpa invadiendo su cuerpo.

—_Estaba en el bosque. Buscando bayas para la comida. Pero parece ser que los animales se las han comido_. —mintió descaradamente.

—_Deberías saber, inútil, que no sabes mentir. No sirves para nada. Ni siquiera para preparar la comida, que es lo único que tienes que hacer. ¿Acaso te pido demasiado? _—el primer golpe Merope no se lo esperaba, y el labio que ya se estaba curando volvió a romperse y sangrar. Merope cayó, por el impulso del golpe, al suelo.

Después llovieron patadas y más golpes.

Su hermano miraba todo desde la distancia, despellejando un conejo y riéndose mientras veía las lágrimas de Merope fluir. Sin embargo, Merope, a pesar del dolor y de las lágrimas, consiguió evadirse de la realidad al notar el pañuelo de Tom en su bolsillo.

Él era el príncipe que la rescataría de su prisión en la alta torre. Solo debía esperar el momento adecuado. Por él, soportaría cualquier golpe de su padre, o burlas de los niños, porque podría estar con su príncipe encantador en un futuro, que esperaba no estuviera muy lejos. Ella y él escaparían a un lugar donde el dolor no existiera, donde solo estuvieran ellos dos.

En ese momento, en la mente de Merope, apareció de nuevo la escena de su cuento de hadas donde ella era la princesa, y el príncipe sin rostro por fin tuvo cara: la cara de Tom Riddle.


	2. Segundo Encuentro

**LA SÉPTIMA PLÉYADE.**

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Disclaimmer: Todo el potterverso pertenece a J. K Rowling, sin embargo la trama es mía.

* * *

**II**

**SEGUNDO ENCUENTRO.**

* * *

Habían pasado ocho años desde el momento en que Merope encontró una forma de escape a su vida. Ocho años en los que ella aún conservaba el pañuelo de aquel joven que, tan amablemente, le había prestado con la intención de ayudarla. Era la única persona, después de David, que le había mostrado que podía ser tratada como una persona normal y respetable.

A pesar de sus 16 años Merope aún leía los cuentos que David le daba con la misma fascinación que antes y todavía soñaba con el día en que Tom viniera y la rescatara de aquella terrible choza. No quería abandonar a su padre, era sangre de su sangre, pero ella sabía que podría visitarle cuando Tom y ella se casen. Todas esas fantasías poblaban sus sueños pero, al despertar, sabía que, si se escapaba con Tom, su padre jamás se lo perdonaría aunque confiaba que con el paso del tiempo recapacitase.

Merope lo tiene todo planeado para cuando Tom le pidiera que se escabullera con él y vivieran juntos su aventura.

Dos años después de que la ayudara Tom se fue a un colegio para señoritos muy caro en Big Hangleton. Merope vio aquella marcha con lágrimas en los ojos desde la colina que precedía a su casa. Tras el suceso con los niños y el consiguiente encontronazo con Tom, Merope había espiado a este de lejos, sin acercarse mucho a las casas para no encontrarse con los niños. Había aprendido a diferenciar los tonos que adquiría su cabello según estuviera mojado o seco, le diera el sol o la sombra, y el cariz que tomaban sus ojos negros cuando se reía, estaba enfadado, lloraba, se avergonzaba e, incluso, cuando se burlaba de otros niños. Ella jamás le vio como aquellos niños que la maltrataron porque sus burlas nunca fueron tan crueles.

El año anterior Tom había vuelto, Merope le había visto volver cuando estaba con David en el bosque, recogiendo frutas silvestres. Allí, pudo observar un cambio en su príncipe azul. Había crecido y sus músculos se habían desarrollado hasta darle un aspecto elegante y esbelto. Llevaba el pelo corto, pero no demasiado, y pudo captar el brillo que este desprendía al dar de lleno el sol en él. Su rostro se había endurecido y su mandíbula ahora era más cuadrada y más masculina. Estaba todavía más guapo que antes y Merope sintió que aquel niño que la ayudó se había convertido en un hombre fuerte que podría protegerla de cualquiera que quisiera hacerla daño.

Durante ese año había aprendido que todos los días, al mediodía, Tom daba un paseo a caballo y pasaba cerca de su casa. De esa forma, siempre que podía, y no estaban ni su hermano ni su padre delante, corría a la ventana para observar cómo Tom cabalgaba sobre su imponente corcel. Era un espectáculo que hacía que Merope temblara, cautivada por la belleza del muchacho. Había llegado al punto de idealizarlo como si fuera un dios, inalcanzable, que se fijaría en ella y la haría ser deseada. Muchas veces sufría bajones, cuando se daba cuenta que ella, con lo fea que era, jamás podría estar con alguien como él, pero, normalmente, era la niña que había en ella quien hablaba y quien la incitaba a observarle minuciosamente para que su perfección pudiera ser representada en sueños.

Ella también había crecido; su cuerpo se había desarrollado aunque seguía estando esquelética, sin embargo, su padre le dijo una vez que había heredado las caderas de su madre y que, por ello, daría a luz a hijos con facilidad. Ese comentario hizo que Merope se sintiera guapa porque, por una vez, la habían comparado con su madre, que era muchísimo más guapa que ella. Sin embargo, su padre no volvió a hacer ningún comentario al respecto de su belleza, pero Merope se conformaba con aquel comentario que poblaba su mente cada vez que su padre le pegaba, no así cuando lo hacía su hermano, el cual últimamente lo hacía más por diversión y por molestar que otra cosa. Encontraba fallos allí donde no los había y, sino, los creaba. Pero Merope agachaba la cabeza y soportaba los golpes, consciente de que, si Morfin le pegaba y ella se rebelaba su padre se enteraría y la paliza sería doble. Eso es lo que le hacía aguantar a su hermano. No quería decepcionar a su padre más de lo que ya lo hacía y, por ello, se concentraba mucho a la hora de limpiar, adecentar la casa y cocinar.

Merope se encontraba aquel día recogiendo frutas silvestres y rememorando aquellas lecciones que había aprendido de David sobre ellas. Esa misma tarde, aprovechando que su padre se llevaba a Morfin a enseñarle magia, Merope había quedado con David en verse en el lago del bosque, allí donde Tom le dio su pañuelo a aquella niña afligida.

Unos ruidos de cascos al pisar la recién verdosa hierba le advirtieron de la llegada de alguien. Con el ceño fruncido, se asomó al camino justo a tiempo para ver como Tom pasaba a lomos de un hermoso corcel blanco y con una chica delante de él. Sintió como piedras caían sobre su estómago al darse cuenta de que la chica era una preciosidad: con los cabellos rubios ondulados, la piel nívea y unos ojos azules que relucían divertidos.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos mas no las dejó escapar ya que le nublarían la vista y sería incapaz de observar a su amado a lo lejos, como siempre hacía, escondida como una simple culebra al acecho.

Tom y la joven se pararon frente a su choza. Merope se dio cuenta que desentonaban en aquel ambiente. Eran tan perfectos comparados con su pequeña y fea casucha, comparados con ella.

—¿Y esta casucha? —preguntó la joven.

—Pertenece a unos muertos de hambre. Mi padre quiso tirarla pero no pertenece a Little Hangleton por lo que no puede hacer nada con ella, ni si quiera demolerla. Cuentan en el pueblo que los que viven ahí están completamente locos —contestó Tom y Merope sintió como el peso de las piedras aumentaba al darse cuenta que él no recordaba a aquella niña a la que ayudó.

—Sinceramente hay que estar loco para vivir ahí. Tu padre habría hecho bien en demolerla, es tan antiestética. —ella y Tom comenzaron a reírse mientras que las lágrimas de Merope resbalaban por sus sucias mejillas arrastrando todo aquello que las manchaba en su camino, lo que las tornó de un tono oscuro.

Cuando notó que la vista comenzaba a nublarse soltó las frutas que tenía amontonadas en el vestido y echó a correr, internándose en el bosque. El crujido de las ramas bajo sus pies desnudos advirtió a Tom de la presencia de alguien por lo que, bajando de su caballo e instando a la joven a que permanezca allí, se adentró en busca del causante del sonido.

Merope corría apartando con violencia las ramas que obstruían su camino mientras frotaba sus ojos para eliminar las lágrimas. Sentía su corazón haciéndose millones de pedacitos mientras corría alejándose de aquel que pensaba jamás le haría daño y era el que le estaba provocando el mayor dolor que ella jamás hubiera sentido. En ese momento, la joven prefería un millón de veces las palizas de Morfin a aquel constante agujero que iba aumentado de tamaño en su pecho. Había perdido las ilusiones y la esperanza de tener un futuro mejor y ahora lo único que veía era un porvenir oscuro y deprimente. Recluida en aquella casucha, casada con su hermano y pariendo sus hijos. Un escalofrío la recorrió nada más pensar en ello. Jamás podría dejar que Morfin la tocara, antes huiría. Sin embargo, poco después se retractó de aquella idea; no podía huir, no podía decepcionar a su padre. Si eso es lo que él esperaba de ella le daría nietos fuertes que perpetúen la familia Gaunt y que recuperen su grandeza. Si no había ninguna otra opción, sino podía encontrar a su Príncipe Azul, ella tendría que complacer a su padre y, por consiguiente, a su hermano, por más asco que le diera.

Se apoyó en un árbol cuando la respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Notaba una presión en el pecho que aumentaba evitando que respirase provocando que inhalara más deprisa luchando por llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno. Las palabras de Tom junto con las palizas de Morfin llenaban su cabeza mientras los temblores comenzaban a invadir su cuerpo. Pronto tuvo que tumbarse en el césped porque no podía soportar su propio peso y las lágrimas empezaron a fluir mucho más rápido, como si algo hubiera presionado un interruptor.

La vista se le nubló y solo oía los insultos de Morfin mezclados con el desprecio palpable en la voz de Tom segundos antes. Intentó relajarse, asustada al no saber lo que le estaba pasando, pero no pudo eliminar aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

Notó como alguien le rozaba el brazo pero no podía enfocar la vista y mucho menos dejar de temblar. Le susurraron algo al oído mas no lo escuchó y notó débilmente como era levantada del suelo. Quiso protestar pero las lágrimas no de fluir y ahogaban cualquier palabra que intentara salir de su boca.

Su corazón galopaba frenéticamente en su pecho embotando todos sus sentidos. Apenas podía parar de temblar y frenar las convulsiones puesto que esto evitaba el avance de aquella persona que la cargaba en brazos.

Percibió la sensación del agua fresca al ser derramada sobre su rostro que la calmó un poco. Pronto pudo volver a controlar su cuerpo como si aquella agua hubiera arrastrado todo lo que estaba haciéndola prisionera minutos antes.

Abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que veía borroso. El rostro de David fue lo primero que vio. Sus ojos azules la miraban preocupada mientras que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué…? —fue a preguntar pero notó la voz ronca y seca.

—Has sufrido un ataque de ansiedad —aquella voz. Merope giró la cabeza rápidamente provocando un fuerte pinchazo en las sienes, pero no lo importó al ver esos ojos castaños que tantas veces había visto de lejos. ¿Qué hacía él aquí?

—Tom te encontró en el suelo temblando antes de que yo llegara. Habías corrido hasta el lugar donde quedamos y sufriste el ataque en ese momento. ¿Estás ya mejor, princesa? —murmuró David con preocupación. Merope asintió mientras notaba como las mejillas se arrebolaban. Tom la había llevado en brazos, la había _tocado_ y no había sentido asco ni repugnancia. Tuvo la urgencia de atusarse el pelo para adecentarse pero se contuvo no queriendo ser demasiado evidente. Tom la miraba fijamente, con una mezcla de curiosidad y culpa que estaba comenzando a hacer que el corazón de Merope volviera a galopar —Iré a por agua, querida, para que te recuperes.

De esta forma, pese al intento de Merope de que no se fuera, David les abandonó mientras renqueaba de nuevo hacia el bosque. Merope vio como este desaparecía entre los árboles a saber Merlín donde pues había agua justo detrás suya, en el lago.

—¿Fuiste tú la que me espiaba hace un rato cuando montaba a caballo? —preguntó Tom a lo que Merope le miró para luego bajar la vista avergonzada. Retorcía el vestido roto entre sus manos mientras que los nervios comenzaban a aflorar. —Tú vives en esa cabaña ¿verdad? ¿Fue…? ¿Lo que dije te provocó la ansiedad? —Merope no respondió sino que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en las palabras tan crueles que Tom había dirigido hacia su hogar minutos antes—Lo siento, no lo sabía. Es decir, pensaba que los que vivían ahí eran monstruos —Merope derramó una lágrima ante el calificativo—¡No! Espera, déjame explicártelo. Quiero decir que la gente del pueblo dice eso, pero si supieran que ahí vive alguien como tú no lo pensarían. Tú… tú no eres un monstruo.

Merope le miró emocionada al escuchar aquellas palabras de su boca y sintió como los latidos aumentaban. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron mientras una media sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

—Así está mucho mejor. No quería hacerte pasar este mal trago, de verdad que lo siento mucho. Fui un insensible y un bruto. ¿Aceptas mis disculpas? —Merope asintió a lo que Tom sonrió con una sonrisa que hizo que Merope se quedara sin respiración. Era una sonrisa preciosa que hizo desaparecer el vacío de su pecho dando paso de nuevo a la esperanza de que su Príncipe Azul apareciera y la rescatara. Era una sonrisa preciosa, y era para ella.

Solo para ella.


	3. Su príncipe muggle

**LA SÉPTIMA PLÉYADE.**

* * *

Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

**Disclaimmer:** Todo el potterverso pertenece a J. K Rowling, sin embargo la trama es mía.

* * *

**III**

**SU PRÍNCIPE AZUL.**

* * *

Había pasado un año desde que Tom Riddle le sonriera en aquel bosque, un año en que cada día, a cada hora, veía a pasar a Tom a caballo por su zona. Cuando su padre y su hermano no estaban, ella se permitía salir a la puerta y saludarle con la mano mientras pasaba galopando. Nunca más volvió a traer a aquella mujer, algo que le agradaba de sobremanera a Merope. Sin embargo, no todo era del color de rosas. Su padre cada vez se enfadaba con mayor facilidad y las palizas se hacían cada vez más difíciles de soportar, pero, lo peor, era Morfin; cómo la miraba, como si fuera un simple trofeo, como si fuera un simple agujero por dónde meter su pajarito para divertirse. Merope odiaba esas miradas y, cada vez que las veía, desaparecía de la habitación en la que estuviera su hermano.

Su padre muchas veces le había dicho que debía casarse con Morfin y engendrar muchos niños para que la descendencia Gaunt continuara, sin embargo, no era algo a lo que Merope fuera entusiasta. Lo aceptaba y acataba porque su padre lo decía y lo que su padre decía era ley, pero no quería, se negaba y, en secreto, llamaba a voces a su príncipe para que viniera a rescatarla de aquella crueldad.

Salió aquella mañana con la excusa de ir a buscar más frutas silvestres, cosa que haría, pero antes quería ir a ver a David. Necesitaba de su tranquilidad, quería que la reconfortara, sonreír por un momento.

Se dirigió allí dónde siempre quedaban sin que ella tuviera que pisar el pueblo, aún recordaba a los niños crueles, sus palabras, sus insultos, sus actos. No quería volver por allí, no sola, al menos.

Corrió sintiendo la húmeda hierba bajo sus pies, pensando en los zapatos, escondidos en su jergón, que eran un regalo de su amigo. Si su padre o su hermano la hubieran visto salir con ellos habría habido una fuerte discusión preguntando quién se los había dado y porqué aceptaba la limosna de simples y asquerosos muggles. En cierto modo, Merope había aprendido a saber cuál era la reacción de su padre según qué momento, el único que le provocaba incertidumbre porque nunca sabía por dónde iba a saltar era Morfin. Era tan espeluznante. A veces creía que la miraba agazapado, cual serpiente esperando para atacar e inyectar su veneno en su presa.

Merope reprimió un escalofrío cuando llegó por fin a aquel lago donde Tom la ayudó y le pidió disculpas. De solo recordarlo un rubor cubría sus mejillas y una sonrisa inundaba su rostro, una sonrisa mellada pero sincera, una sonrisa que venía del mismo corazón. Allí vio a David arrodillado al lado del lago. Se levantó en cuanto la vio acercarse y la abrazó, depositando dos besos en sus mejillas.

—Princesa, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó mientras rozaba con los dedos el nuevo moratón que cubría su cara. David había aprendido a no sacar a relucir aquel delicado tema, Merope no quería huir de su casa y quedarse con él. No quería abandonar a su padre a pesar del maltrato y David no quería meterse. Recordaba a la madre de Merope cada vez que veía a la chica y cómo ella había sido tan infeliz. Se sentía desesperado al saber que posiblemente, la hija de aquella que fue su amiga viviría la misma situación pero Merope, a diferencia de Ashley, deseaba quedarse en aquella casa de locos, donde cada día significaba un nuevo golpe. En cierto modo admiraba esa fortaleza, esa capacidad todavía para querer ser feliz, para no derrumbarse. Era una chica fuerte y por eso David estaba con ella, apoyándola silenciosamente, compartiendo su dolor, su maltrato.

—Estoy bien —contestó ella sin darle importancia a los golpes, ya casi no sentía el dolor físico, mucho menos cuando pensaba en su príncipe —. ¿Ha habido alguna noticia nueva por el pueblo?

—Si lo que quieres saber es sobre Tom Riddle. No, no ha habido nada nuevo, sigue en su hacienda, montando a caballo, juega a las cartas en la taberna del pueblo, practica caza. Lo de siempre —dijo con una sonrisa David mientras le revolvía los cabellos a la pequeña. Merope desvió la mirada avergonzada de su obviedad pero triste. Quería poder formar parte de la vida de Tom, acompañarle a todos lados, no separarse de él. Sentirse protegida por su sombra, por su amor. Merope se dejó seducir por aquella idea, se imaginó siendo su esposa, teniendo sus hijos, amándolo cada noche y cada día, sintiéndose amada.

Un grito la despertó de su ensoñación. A su lado, el cuerpo de David se convulsionaba mientras Morfin mantenía su cabeza dentro del lago. Merope se levantó asustada, con los ojos completamente abiertos.

—¡Morfin, suéltalo! —gritó lanzándose sobre él pero su hermano de un solo golpe con la mano libre la devolvió al suelo. Su cabeza chocó con una roca y sintió cómo la sangre comenzaba a salir de la herida manchando su frente, mezclándose con la suciedad y empapando su pelo. Intentó levantarse pero se sentía mareada, solo podía oír cómo David intentaba desasirse de Morfin y la risa de este.

Con mucho esfuerzo logró orientar su mirada hacia la escena e intentó levantarse de nuevo pero el mareo la volvió a postrar sobre la hierba. Las lágrimas salían rápidamente de sus ojos empapando la hierba donde se mezclaba con la sangre.

—_¿Así que este es tu amiguito muggle? Papá se negaba a creer lo que le decía y mira quién tenía razón _—le susurró su hermano en pársel mientras tenía a David, desmayado, agarrado por el suelo —. _Alguien debería enseñarte a no mezclarte con sucios muggles. Empezando por éste. Pero no es nada divertido si está inconsciente._

Morfin sacó su varita y despertó a David. Merope lanzaba gritos silenciosos pidiendo piedad a su hermano mentalmente. Sus cuerdas vocales se negaban a sus peticiones y no dejaban escapar ningún sonido mientras ella apretaba y arrancaba trozos de hierba, hundiendo las uñas en el barro. Las lágrimas aún no habían parado de salir, difuminando la vista de Merope.

Vio el brillo de algo metálico y observó cómo Morfin hacía pequeños cortes en la piel de David, cómo este emitía gritos de dolor cuando le arrancaba la piel a tiras.

Merope quiso apartar la mirada cuando sintió ganas de vomitar pero no podía evitar mirar aquellos ojos que eran los únicos que la habían mirado con amor, ver cómo se abrían con pánico, cómo se volvían opacos mientras la vida se escapaba de ellos. Pronto dejó de oír sus gritos y aquel silencio la oprimió como si una mano acabara de coger su corazón y lo estuviera apretando hasta hacerlo sangrar, hasta intentar convertirlo en un amasijo de carne, hasta vaciarlo por completo, convirtiéndola en una máquina.

No vio cómo Morfin tiraba el cuerpo al lago, ni cómo recogió todos los pedazos de piel y los guardaba en el bolsillo aumentado mágicamente. No le interesaba. Tenía los párpados fuertemente apretados intentando calmar el agujero que comenzaba a crearse allí donde debería estar su corazón. Sentía todo el dolor de repente y, por una vez en su vida, deseó que le dieran una paliza, no quería seguir sintiendo aquel dolor tan punzante, prefería el dolor físico, aquel del que podía evadirse fácilmente. Sin embargo, de este no podía evadirse, le dolía hasta la mente, solo podía recordar todos los momentos vividos con David, todas sus sonrisas, abrazos, lágrimas, consejos, la forma en cómo hablaba de su madre, cómo hablaba de una época en la que ella era feliz. Y eso era lo peor, mientras su corazón era arrancado poco a poco sentía que el lazo que había mantenido con su madre a través de David también era arrancado como si estuvieran arrancándole un trozo de piel, como si la despellejaran viva. Así como Morfin había hecho con David. Una oleada de asco la recorrió y volvió a sentir ganas de vomitar.

—_Abre los ojos, traidora, quiero que me veas_ —la voz de Morfin se oía cercana y sintió cómo le asestaba una bofetada. La fuerza del embiste aumentaron el dolor de la herida de la frente lo que, momentáneamente, le dio un respiro a Merope del dolor psíquico, sin embargo este volvió con fuerza —_Abre. Los. Ojos._

La voz, afilada como un cuchillo, obligó a Merope a abrir los ojos y ver como la cara de Morfin estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya. Sintió pánico y otra oleada de náuseas la invadió.

—_Así mucho mejor_ —aquella sonrisa tan cruel provocó un escalofrío en Merope. Morfin colocó sus muñecas contra la hierba, por encima de su cabeza, y las sujetó con fuerza. La joven sabía que tanta fuerza le dejaría marcas, pero aquello no era lo que más miedo le daba, no, era la mirada de su hermano, aquella mirada que tantas veces había tenido cuando estaban en casa, esa mirada de la que ahora no podía huir por más que quisiera hacerlo. Eso era lo que le provocaba verdadero terror. Quería removerse, intentar zafarse y echar a correr, pero el cansancio físico y mental, unido al peso de Morfin le impedían hacerlo. Sin embargo, nadie le prohibía huir mentalmente, a pesar de que aquello era bastante difícil porque no podía más que rememorar una y otra vez la muerte de David.

Morfin le subió el vestido sin miramientos, de forma tan brusca que le hizo arañados allí dónde rasgaba la piel junto con la tela. Merope no quería mirarlo, no quería sentir, quería que su alma dejara aquel cuerpo y evadirse, pero no podía hacerlo. Miraba fijamente los ojos de su hermano sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Mientras oía el sonido de la tela sentía cómo todo su cuerpo se convertía en una masa blanda, carente de dolor, de sentimientos. Sintió como todo su cuerpo le era ajeno y como ella veía toda la escena desde fuera de él.

Cuando sintió cómo su hermano entraba en ella, quiso gritar, gritar de dolor ante la fuerza con que su hermano entró; sin delicadeza, sin pausa, de golpe. Miraba más allá de los ojos de Morfin, miraba fijamente las copas de los árboles, las hojas que se movían al son del aire mientras su hermano entraba una y otra vez. Miraba fijamente a los pájaros volar por encima de las hojas y los envidiaba; envidiaba sus alas, su libertad, su bella voz. Envidiaba su precioso plumaje. Los envidiaba por completo y quería ser cómo ellos, pero no podía, no podía serlo. Tendría que estar atado a su hermano de por vida, recluida en aquella casa en donde tendría que ser el objeto de Morfin.

Aquella manta de hojas verdes la tranquilizaba, la mecía y calmaba de una forma que jamás creyó posible. La ayudaba a olvidarse del peso que su hermano ejercía sobre ella, de la fuerza, del dolor. La hacía olvidar todo y simplemente abandonarse e imaginarse su vida como pájaro.

Pronto, Morfin terminó dentro de ella con un rugido y Merope sintió cómo su líquido la tocaba. Sintió asco pero no lo demostró mientras su hermano se levantaba y la miraba desde arriba. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento, nada, siguió en la misma posición, mirando fijamente los árboles.

—_Ahora, le toca a tu amado Tom. ¿Creías que no me daría cuenta? Eres mía, apréndetelo _—susurró en su oído. Le dio una patada y se marchó mientras Merope cerraba los ojos y dejaba que una última lágrima resbalara por su mejilla.

En una rama cercana, un pájaro entonaba su canto mientras Morfin se dirigía al pueblo donde podría encontrar a Tom Riddle.

Merope se quedó allí tumbada, con los ojos cerrados, aparentando dormir, mientras la sangre que cubría sus pantorrillas y frente se secaba y creaba costra. No tenía ninguna intención de levantarse. Pero, cuando la luz del atardecer hizo su aparición, logró ponerse en pie, asearse para eliminar toda la sangre y, con el rostro inexpresivo, caminar de vuelta a casa, a su infierno particular.

Ella aún tenía que cuidar de su padre.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ.


End file.
